Generally, a refrigerator refers to a device which keeps the internal storage compartments at a low temperature in order to preserve the foods fresh for a long time. The refrigerator is recently developing to support more various functions with the above-described use, such as to store the foods. Specifically, the refrigerator is a home appliance used widely at home, and expanding of the functions implemented by the refrigerator can enrich the quality of the life for more users. Further, as the interests in the health of the modern living increase, a user may show increasing demands regarding functions to manage the health of a user in addition to store and eat the foods benefited for the body in the refrigerator.